NEW YEARS EVE
by averted-affection
Summary: 7 couples, and one heck of a NEW YEARS EVE.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm so happy! My finally (will be) completed chapter story! I hope you guys will like it. You know I had the idea of this 4 days before New Years Eve and I am freaking out right now.**

**Summary: 7 couples and a heck of a New Years Eve.**

**A/N: Mikan is 17, Natsume is 18 years old.**

**Disclaimer: If this is similar to the new movie, I had no idea about what happens in the movie, all my chapters are originally made. But the characters are from Higuchi Tachibana.**

**Please read and review!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1<p>

"A double date?" a brunette asked.

"Yes Mikan, a dinner with me, Ruka and Natsume. Are you gonna come?" Her best friend Hotaru said.

"Yes only if I don't pay the bill."

"Okay."

"Yay! Okay, see you tonight!" Then she left to buy some howalon.

"She took the bait Ruka." she said. A boy revealed himself from behind the bushes.

"Are you sure this plan will work?"

"I'm sure. She's an idiot after all."

* * *

><p>"What the?" Mikan blurted out.<p>

"Oh it's you." Natsume said.

"Where's Hotaru and Ruka-pyon?"

"Dunno." He sat on the other side of the table.

The waiter arrived and asked for their orders. When the waiter came back with their food, they started to wonder where are their other companions. Mikan took her phone out of her bag and texted something.

"Oi, what are you doing?" Natsume asked.

"Texting Hotaru, she should be there by now."

"Let's just eat. It'll be a waste if you don't it all." Mikan giggled at the sentence.

"What?" he asked.

"When you have been conscious about food?"

"Well since you asked. If I asked an idiot to pay for the food, she'll make it into a fight."

"Hey." Mikan said irritatedly.

"Just eat."

"Fine."

"Hey Nat-kun?"

"Don't call me that." He replied.

"What is this?" she asked.

He looked at where she was pointing and ended on her food plate.

"It's honey soy chicken."

"Oh yay!" she dug in her food plate and ate happily.

"Pig."

Mikan stopped eating, wiped her mouth and stared at him seriously.

"Fox." Natsume smirked.

"Idiot." Mikan took a bite from her food.

"Pervert."

"Dense idiot."

"Perverted fox."

"Ugly."

"Freak."

"Tall."

"Short."

"Handsome."

"Cute."

"Hey. . ." Mikan stopped. Sooner and later the two realised what they said and ate their food silently.

When they finished, Mikan was happy and satisfied. The waiter came by and gave them the bill. Natsume paid which made her happier.

"Thanks Natsume." she smiled at him.

"Hn."

They left the restaurant and Mikan pressed the elevator to ground floor. Mikan looked at the other elevator next to them.

_'Its closed. I wonder why?'_ she thought.

The elevator opened and the two entered. It was silent in there until Natsume broke the silence.

"Mikan." he said.

"Yes?" she smiled.

"Could you be my girlfriend?"

"..."

"Mikan?"

*TING*

The door opened and people entered the small cubed space. There was a lot of people from this floor and made the space crowded. It got too crowded and made Natsume and Mikan were pushed closer to each other. Natsume took Mikan and pushed her to the wall. His arms making a barrier around her. Mikan was looking down because she was blushing mad, while Natsume turned his head sideways.

*TING*

They arrived on ground floor. The crowd was walking out the elevator making the elevator almost empty besides two people.

Natsume sighed, "That was a lot of people."

"Ye - Yeah..."

"You know you don' t have to answer right aw-"

Mikan Sakura pulled Natsume Hyuuga into a kiss. He can feel the passion into the kiss, he knows her answer.

"Of course I will!" she shouted with blushing cheeks.

She linked her arms to his and walked out of the building happily.

* * *

><p>"The plan worked."<p>

"Was the plan to get stuck in the elevator?"

"Uhmmmm no."

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it for Mikan and Natsume's story...<strong>

**But next chapter can you guess who it is?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys this is chapter 2! You wanna guess who's featured in this chap? Just read and find out!**

**Summary: 7 couples and a heck of a New Years Eve.**

**Disclaimer: If this is similar to the new movie, I had no idea about what happens in the movie, all my chapters are originally made. But the characters are from Higuchi Tachibana.**

**Please read and review!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2<p>

"Let's go on a date Ruka." Mikan's best friend, Hotaru suggested.

"Huh?" Ruka blushed.

"Not for real stupid, a double date with Mikan and Natsume. It'll make me rich."

Ruka sighed.

"Yeah okay." Hotaru was surprised by his answer.

"If I said no, you would've blackmailed me anyway." she smiled.

"While of course."

"Let's go tell Mikan."

* * *

><p>Hotaru was walking to the building and found Ruka leaning on a wall. She walked up to him.<p>

"You're early."

Ruka saw her and greeted her back.

"Hello to you too."

They entered the elevator and pressed the button to the restaurant floor.

But halfway, the elevator stopped.

"Huh?" Ruka said.

Hotaru pressed the button with a bell.

"I guess we're stuck here for most of the night." Ruka said.

Hotaru let out a small laugh.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Good luck Mikan."

"Oh."

Ruka took out his mobile phone.

"No service."

Hotaru sat down on the floor.

"I wonder what Mikan is doing now?"

**-WHERE MIKAN IS-**

"Pevert."

"Dense Idiot."

"Perverted Fox."

"Ugly."

"Freak."

"Tall."

"Short."

"Handsome."

"Cute."

"Hey. . ."

"Haaaaaah." Hotaru sighed.

It got a little cold and Hotaru was shaking a little bit. Ruka noticed and gave her his jacket.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"Your welcome."

Hotaru started yawning. Ruka sat next to her and Hotaru rested her head on his shoulders.

"Don't misunderstand." she said hiding her lightly blushed face.

He blushed then smiled.

"Of course."

She closed her eyes and Ruka sat silently.

* * *

><p>*Clink, clink.*<p>

Hotaru was sleeping soundly until she was awaken by Ruka.

*Clink, clink.*

Her ears wiggled to the sudden sound. She stood up and faced the elevator door. The door was slowly opening and they met one of the workers.

"Luckily it's a couple stuck here!" the worker joked.

"W-We're not a c-couple!" Ruka flustered.

"Heh."

They soon got out of the elevator and Hotaru checked what the time was in her cell.

"I think dinner's already finished." she said to herself. It seems that Ruka knows too. Suddenly, a crowd stormed out of the elevator next to them.

"Of course!" a girl shouted.

Hotaru and Ruka peeked around the corner of the wall.

_"It's Mikan and Natsume."_ they both thought.

They saw Mikan link her arms with Natsume's.

"The plan worked."

"Was the plan to get stuck in the elevator?"

"Uhmmmm no."

"Quick! They're leaving!" Hotaru quickly said.

They hid to the next nearest corner of the wall. Mikan and Natsume exited in a happy mood. When they were out of sight, they got out of they're hiding spot.

"Well that was fun." Ruka said.

"Thanks for coming anyway." Hotaru said.

She walked to the exit.

"I have to leave now."

"Okay see you." But Hotaru stayed in position.

"Hotaru?" he asked.

"I-It's okay to m-misunderstand you know?" Then she left, leaving Ruka all alone. He smiled to himself.

"Yeah I know."

* * *

><p><strong>And that is chapter 2! I wonder who's in chapter 3?<strong>

**Please REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is chapter 3. I'm still happy. The couple in this chapter is in my Top 3.**

**Summary: 7 couples and a heck of a New Years Eve.**

**A/N: Girls are 17, Boys are 18 years old.**

**Disclaimer: If this is similar to the new movie, I had no idea about what happens in the movie, all my chapters are originally made. But the characters are from Higuchi Tachibana.**

**Please read and review!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3<p>

*Ding dong*

A girl with pink hair opened the door. The girl started laughing.

"You're the person that's fixing my tv? Hahahaha! " the girl laughed.

"You're the person that broke their tv? Hahahaha!" the worker laughed back.

***Slap!*  
><strong>

"Ah sorry, sorry."

The girl took him in.

"Wow! Surprisingly, it's clean!" he shouted in surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"Aaaaaah nothing!"

He soon spotted the tv.

"Wow! Its a plasma tv! How did you break this! It's in tip top shape."

The girl fake coughed.

"Let's watch tv shall we?"

She turned on the tv and the screen presented the two, colours of pink green and all those different colours.

"Ohhh " the boy said.

"Ohhh" the girl copied sarcasticly.

"Well this is gonna be a quick repair. It'll take me half an hour to finish okay?"

"Fine."

"Also let's watch a movie afterwards." he suggested.

"Whatever." the girl said.

She packed her bag, took her keys and mobile phone.

"Hey Tsubasa."

"Yes Misaki?" he replied.

"I'm going to buy groceries, so do not look or touch anything besides the tv got it?" she told him.

"Yes ma'am."

Then she locked the door and left to go shopping.

* * *

><p>Misaki bought snacks and drinks for the night. She opened the door.<p>

"Misaki!" Tsubasa shouted.

"I have snacks in case your hungry." she lifted the plastic bag to show him. He smiled.

"Good! Because I already finished fixing the tv and I also chose the movie!" he said happily.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Rush Hour!" she smiled back.

"Action and comedy, I like your style."

She cooked the popcorn in the microwave and he was preparing the movie.

"Do you know how to use it?" she said, talking about the DVD player.

"Of course I do. What am I? An old man?"

_'Maybe'_ she thought.

She took some pillows from her bedroom and gave some to him.

She gave the popcorn to Tsubasa, turned of all the lights and returned back on the couch.

-END OF MOVIE-

"Hahahahahaha! That movie was awesome!" Misaki shouted.

"War! Huh! Yeah! What is it good for absolutely nothing!" Tsubasa sang.

By the time the movie ended, they got closer to the middle. They turned their heads and faced each other, their faces just inches away.

Tsubasa leaned closer and at the same time, Misaki closed her eyes. Music from the ending credits played in the background as their lips touched. They parted and looked into each others eyes.

"I wish my life is filled with action." she said. Tsubasa smiled.

"I guess I'll be the one to make sure of it."

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOOOOOOOO like it? Do you wanna know who's next?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Inbox: 10 messages

31/12 6:37 - Wakako

Hey where are you? Are you coming?

31/12 6:45 - Wakako

Hello? What are you doing?There are a lot of hot guys here!

31/12 7:02 - Wakako

Sumire! The karaoke party startedd half an hour ago! Get your butt down here!

31/12 7:11 - Wakako

I guess your not coming. . .

31/12 7:13 - Koko

You wanna come over?

31/12 7:14 - Koko

We're having a dinner party!

31/12 7:28 - Koko

Are you coming?

31/12 7:30 - Koko

You want me to come over?

31/12 7:32 - Koko

Hello? Seaweed-hair old lady? Are you there?

31/12 7:34 - Koko

Let's celebrate NYE together!

The girl closed her phone. She wasn't allowed to go. It's a family tradition to celebrate New Years Eve with the whole family. She wanted to go to her friend's karaoke party. She wanted to go anywhere but here actually. Being an only child is lonely.

"I guess she's not coming." a boy said.

He took a deep breath. After a minute, he had an idea. He went on his motorbike and drove off.

"It's so boring!" Sumire said.

Her laptop is dead and she can't even be bothered to talk to people who are in a party. she wants to go outside and play games. She fell on her bed and had a nap.

*Tap, tap, tap*

It was only 5 minutes since she started napping. She looked out her window and saw a boy waving at her. She got off her bed and rushed to open the window. The boy entered and dusted himself off.

"What are you doing here? This is the second-story you know?" she said surprised. The boy smiled.

"Yeah I know."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to take you with me." he said with thumbs up.

"Stupid."

"Huh?" the boy said.

"Koko, Koko, Koko." she said in disappointed.

"You should've came earlier!"

They exchanged smiles.

"Come with me."

He extended his hand and she took it without haste. Without a moment too soon, they disappeared from the room.

"Sumire?" her mum said. She went up to her room. She opened the door and saw that no one was there. She walked into her room and saw a note on her daughter's desk.

"I'll take her for New Years Eve. Koko."

Sumire's mother came out of her room smiling to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 already! Time goes fast. Now with this couple, I get confused who's with who. So review which chapter what's your favourite! I really want to know!**

**Summary: 7 couples and a heck of a New Years Eve.**

**A/N: Girls are 17, Boys are 18 years old.**

**Disclaimer: If this is similar to the new movie, I had no idea about what happens in the movie, all my chapters are originally made. But the characters are from Higuchi Tachibana.**

**Please read and review!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 5<p>

"Hurry up Nonoko!"

"I'm almost finished grandma!"

A girl with straight, blue, waist-length came running down the stairs.

"I'm ready!"

"Good. Now be a dear and bring the food to the table." her grandmother told her.

"Okay!"

She took the food plate and brought it outside. In the middle of the street there were tables in a long line across the street and chairs placed under them. She placed the food in the centre of one of the tables. Plates and cutlery were already placed and drinks were taken care of.

"Waah! I'm so hungry!". A boy shouted looking at the food.

"Don't eat yet Kitsuneme. Eat when we're all ready." Nonoko said.

"But it looks so yummy!" he cried.

"Not yet." she said.

"Fine."

"Now help some of the neighbors with their food. We'll be finished by half an hour."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"Itidakimasu!" the whole neighborhood said.<p>

Parents did the plates for their children who couldn't reach the food. The young kids in a section, adults in a section, the elderly in a section and of course teens in a section.

Nonoko was seated next to Kitsuneme.

"So princess, what is your new year's resolution?" he asked.

"I haven't chosen. I never had one."

"What!" he shouted. Others nearby turned their heads to see what's wrong.

"Ah! Sorry, sorry." They turned their heads back to where they were before.

"You never had one? Everyone in my family has one every year!" he boasted.

"What's yours?" 

Kitsuneme grabbed Nonoko's hand and took her to the park just around the corner of the street. He gently pushed her to sit down on the swings. He kissed her softly, but only just a peck. Her eyes widened.

"Please be my girlfriend." he said calmly.

". . . . . . ."

"Nonoko?"

"I'm sorry." she said. Disappointed, Kitsuneme didn't show it but instead he showed a small smile.

"It's okay." he replied.

He slowly regained his standing position. He looked to their street.

Nonoko looked at him. The light from their street is reflecting on his jacket, his hair being moved by the small breeze around them.

_'I didnt realise that he became taller than me already.'_ she thought. She touched her hand.

_'I didn't realise that his hands were already bigger than mine.'_

"Let's go back." he said. He took a step but was stopped by small hands. He looked at her and her face was looking at the floor, her hair hanging down.

"Let's have a challenge." she said.

"Make me fall in love with you." she looked up, her cheeks became pink.

"That will be your new years resolution." she continued, her voice constantly becoming quiet. He smiled and blushed lightly.

"I guess I'll change it then."

He grabbed her hand that grabbed him and pulled her into a hug.

They parted and ran to their neighborhood with Kitsuneme leading.

For the whole dinner they never let go of each others hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Will this chapter be your favourite? Don't worry I still have 2 more couples to show you!<strong>

**Please REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! I went to heaps of parties and lets just say that I forgot about this story. Hehe sorry! I wonder who is in this chapter?**

**Summary: 7 couples and a heck of a New Years Eve.**

**A/N: Girls are 17, Boys are 18 years old.**

**Disclaimer: If this is similar to the new movie, I had no idea about what happens in the movie, all my chapters are originally made. But the characters are from Higuchi Tachibana.**

**Please read and review!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 6<p>

"Yuu!" a girl said with long pink wavy hair.

"Yes Anna?" a boy said adjusting his glasses and coughed.

"Happy New Years Eve!" she shouted. She extended her hands and showed him a small box all wrapped up.

"It's for you." She said with a smile on her face.

"Thanks." He said blushing a little.

"Anna?" Their mum shouted.

"Yes mum?" she replied.

"Help me with the dishes please." she asked.

"Okay." she said back. She walked out of her stepbrother's room.

"Hey Anna?" he said.

"Yes?"

"Thanks. Really." she walked downstairs with her face blushing. Not knowing to her, Yuu was blushing as much as her.

When Anna finished doing the dishes, she walked up again to Yuu's bedroom.

Yuu looked like he was sleeping on his desk, so she walked up to him. She looked at his face and wondered why he was so red. She placed her hand on his forehead.

"Oh my god! You have a fever!" Anna said to him. She carried him to his bed (A/N: It's not easy you know...) and placed his glasses on the shelf next to them. She took a thermometer and placed it in his mouth.

"39.6 degrees Celsius. It really is a fever."

"I'm *pant* sorry."

"It's okay." she showed him a smile to show that it's okay.

"Anna!" their mum said.

"Yes?"

"Come down here I have to tell you something."

"Okay." she looked at Yuu.

"I'll be back okay, so just stay there." she told him.

When she came down the stairs, she saw their mum preparing to go somewhere.

"Are you going somewhere?" Anna asked.

"Yes. You know that your dad is on a business trip yes? Well he forgot something so I have to give it to him. I'm sorry but I won't be coming back for a week. Can you take care of the house?" she told her.

"Yeah okay."

She walked up to her and kissed her in the forehead.

"That's my girl, I'll be leaving now." her mum locked the door and left the two alone.

Anna sighed. She walked to the kitchen and started to cook rice porridge. While the food was cooking she took a bowl and a small towel. She filled it up with cold water.

When the rice porridge finished, she let it off to cool. She walked up the stairs, opened the door and saw Yuu unbutton his shirt. She blushed at the sight and closed the door again.

_"What am I doing?"_ she thought to herself.

She knocked on the door and opened it. She placed the bowl beside the bed and tried not to have eye contact with him. She left the room and took the rice porridge.

"The temperature is just warm." she brought it to him and he was already back in bed.

She asked him to sit up against the wall. She fed him slowly and carefully, making no mess. When they finished, he went back to resting. She held his hands to make sure that someone is with with. She rinsed the towel every now and then rest it on his fore head.

"A-Anna." Yuu said with struggle.

"What is it Yuu?" she said worried. His grip became tighter, his eyes opened a little bit and looked at her.

"I l-like *pant* you."

Anna's eyes widened. Yuu closed his eyes and lessened his grip. Anna was frozen.

_"H-He likes m-me?"_ she thought.

She realised his feeling for her.

Their feelings became mutual.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 finished. Dun-Dun-DUUUUN! One couple left. Who is the lucky last?<strong>

**Please REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the final chapter. Yay! My first ever completed chapter story! The rest of my stories are lots of oneshots. Please enjoy this last chapter and couple.**

**Okay now this couple are known as the youngest couple. Well actually that's what I think. Hehe.**

**Summary: 7 couples and a heck of a New Years Eve.**

**A/N: Girls are 12, Boys are 13 years old. Maids are 23 years old.**

**Disclaimer: If this is similar to the new movie, I had no idea about what happens in the movie, all my chapters are originally made. But the characters are from Higuchi Tachibana.**

**Please read and review!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 7<p>

"I'm leaving." Natsume said.

"Where are you going?" his little sister asked.

"I'm going on a date." his little sister's eyes twinkled.

"Is it Mikan-chan?" he blushed.

"Yeah so? Hotaru and Ruka invited us."

"And you know Hotaru is probably doing this just for money purposes right?"

"Yep. I guess I'll make her rich then."

* * *

><p>"I'm so bored!" Aoi shouted.<p>

One of their maids walked to her.

"Have you chatted with your friends?" she asked.

"Yeah, but they're all busy celebrating New Years Eve!"

She stood up, took her jacket and fitted her shoes.

"Where are you going Aoi-san?" they asked.

"Outside."

"But Aoi-san…."

"I'll be back in an hour. Don't worry."

"Okay, just for an hour. No more."

She waved goodbye and closed the door. She started running to the closest playground just a few blocks away.

Just minutes after Aoi left, someone came to visit the Hyuuga mansion. When the maids were heard the bell ring, one of them opened the door.

"Youichi-san!" she shouted.

"I came to see Aoi-chan." He said.

"Ah sorry, Aoi-san is-"

"Chihiro!" one of the maids shouted worried.

"What is it?" she replied.

"Look at the news!"

Youichi and the maid faced the tv and listened to the report.

"People, please take care when you are leaving your houses. Rumours have spread that there is a sexual molester. We hope all you have a safe New Year!" the television news informed. Youichi's blood ran cold.

"Where did you say she went?" he said with a serious face.

"S-She went outside."

He ran straight out of the mansion.

"Please bring her back safely!" Chihiro shouted.

"If I were Aoi, where would I be… the playground!" he thought.

He arrived at the nearest playground but no one was there.

"Damn where'd she go?" he was about to go to the next location until he was stopped by a certain person's scream.

"Nooo-mph!"

"Aoi!" he shouted.

"Youichi-mph!" the voice replied.

"Help me!" she started crying.

"Youichi!" she shouted in desperation.

The bushes in the back of the playground started to move.

"Over there!" he thought to himself.

He ran to the shaking bushes and as he became closer, he can see a man's head. He jumped over the bushes, aiming to kick his head. The man was successfully kicked and flew a metre away. Youichi looked at Aoi. She was lying down, her long hair tangled on the ground, her eyes closed, crying with her hands clutching close her forcefully ripped shirt.

"Aoi!" Youichi shouted.

She opened her eyes and sat up.

"Youichi." She said.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her away from that place.

"Youichi! I think we're already far away from that place. Let's stop I need to rest." Aoi said using her other hand to close her shirt. Youichi stopped and they let go of each other's hands. Both of them were panting hard, but Youichi has never said a word since they left.

"Youichi?"

He turned and grabbed her hand, but she stayed still. Tears came down Aoi's face. Youichi was worried.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She was trembling.

"I was so scared!" she shouted. Youichi was surprised at the sudden volume.

"I was just swinging and then he appeared behind and took me behind the bushes. He t-threw me down and opened my shirt. My legs were under his and it was so scary. His face when he looked at me. I don't want to go through that thing ever again!" she cried.

Youchi was at his limits. He hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry I didn't come so soon Aoi." he said his face resting on her shoulders.

He crouched down and faced his back to her. 

"I'll carry you home." He suggested. She climbed on and suddenly felt safe in his arms. Her last words she said to him before she went to sleep were:

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>This is the last chapter so no more!<strong>

**So here were the couples in order:**

**1. Mikan and Natsume**

**2. Hotaru and Ruka**

**3. Misaki and Tsubasa**

**4. Sumire and Koko**

**5. Nonoko and Kitsuneme**

**6. Anna and Yuu**

**7. Aoi and Youichi**

**Which story did you like the best? Please review!**


End file.
